Sirius
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE character, '''Sirius'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music éclale, see 賢聖シリウスの采配.'' - ec= - 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - SP= }} |caption = Space's Speed Star |birthplace = Tempel Tuttle comet |birthdate = February 11th |gender = Male |race = Alien |ecolor = Mauve |hcolor = White (ADVENTURE) White with light yellow streak (éclale) |hobby = Sightseeing flights, reading |relative = Stella (younger brother) |like = My starboard. The rides are the best |dislike = Mischievous stardust..no good |appearance1 = pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE |appearance2 = pop'n music portable, pop'n music Sunny Park, pop'n music éclale |theme = Future Fusion Drum'N'Bass 賢聖シリウスの采配 |designer = eimy (ADVENTURE) mayo (éclale)}} Sirius is one of the characters of Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. Personality スピード・スターと呼ばれる宇宙の冒険家は気まぐれに、 スターボードを乗り回し今日も宇宙の∞を愉しむ。 An adventurer of space called the Speed Star on a whim, He rides around on the starboard and enjoys the infinite universe of today. Character Information See Sirius/Character Information. Appearance Future Fusion Sirius is a blue-skinned alien with mauve eyes and white hair that is raised up in an odd way, with the tip of his hair curved above. His attire is fully white, with a coat and pants. Sirius wears cyan colored shoes that match the sections on his coat. A number "02" is printed on the left of his coat, and Sirius rides a green hover board, referred to as a starboard. His original color palette can be seen in Drum'N'Bass, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. In his 2P color palette, Sirius' skin is chartreuse and his hair changes to a lawn green color. His suit is shaded to a light gray color, while his sections are green. Sirius' floating board ditches the green color, as it turns out to be pink. 賢聖シリウスの采配 Sirius's appearance drastically changes, like his hair is shaped to the front and contains a light yellow streak. His costume is a white top and pants, including light cyan boots, and white gloves with gradients of yellow and light cyan, matching the manners of the top sections of his torso. Outside of his costume is a cape with violet to blue gradient. Sirius gains a new hoverboard, taking a shape of an arch with three ends, containing the light yellow and light cyan colors. Sirius's 2P palette recolors his skin complexion light velvet, his eyes brown, and his hair streak cyan mint green. His boots and gradients are swapped colors from his original palette, while his cape takes the gradient of red to orange. Part of his hoverboard is colored light violet and salmon pink. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music éclale: 宇宙を翔るスターボードに創星の杖をかざし、 散る星の輝きに彼は彗星となる He held up his Wand of Genesis from his starboard that soars to space, He becomes a comet, as the star's shine falls. NET Self Etymology Sirius is likely named after the star of the same name, the brightest star in the night sky and a part of the constellation Canis Major. It also forms one of the three vertices of the Winter Triangle, along with Procyon and Betelgeuse. Trivia *Sirius' birthdate is identical to South's. *Sirius' 2P color palette resembles Stella's original color palette. **Stella also appears in Sirius' Win animation. *In newer games, Sirius' name banner is one of the few with no white border. *Because the number 02 is printed on his coat, Sirius is the second character to originate from the Tempel Tuttle comet. **Sirius' hobby is shared with Stella. *Sirius is the first character to be named by one of the three vertices stars of the Winter Triangle, before Procyon from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. **Speaking of Procyon, he makes a cameo on Sirius's Lose animation in pop'n music éclale, which makes a fitting sense, because artist Flying Kite composed both プロキオンの騎士団 and 賢聖シリウスの采配. *A Poulpe appears on Sirius's Miss animation. Gallery Animations SiriusGood.gif|Good SiriusGreat.gif|Great SiriusMiss.gif|Miss SiriusFever.gif|FEVER! SiriusLose.gif|Lose SiriusWin.gif|Win Profile Cha main sirius 00.png Screenshots Sirius2PSprite.png|2P palette Sirius2PWin.png|2P Win Category:Characters Category:Adventure Characters Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Males Category:AC Characters